


Room With A View

by Esca



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Akatsuki - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuckolding, Established Relationship, Gratuitous Smut, Hidan - Freeform, Kakuzu - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Voyeurism, sasori - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esca/pseuds/Esca
Summary: Modern AU. Sasori/Hidan PWP. Pre-Established Kakuzu/Hidan. Voyeurism. Cuckolding. Age Difference.“My senile old fuck of a husband and I have an arrangement. Since he can’t get it up anymore, I can go out and get fucked by anyone I want, as long as he gets to watch.”“How charitable of him.”“Kakuzu? Charitable? Please. He owes me this.”





	Room With A View

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** I always wanted to do an exploratory piece on how the age difference of a couple like Kakuzu and Hidan would come into play if it were done in a modern setting with nearly-canon compliant ages. And then my super-cool introspective narrative mentally swan-dived into the gutter when I saw the public tumblr outcry for more SasoHida. So here we are with this. In my defense, I was blitzed. And I just really wanted to write old as fuck, rich and miserly 60-70 something high-powered executive Kakuzu with a hot 22-year-old piece of arm candy as a spouse getting cuckolded.

**_Room With A View_ **

“So what do you think?”

Sasori blinked his doe-brown irises, his normally-impassive orbs widened in disbelief. “I’m sorry, pardon me...?”

Hidan’s unnaturally colored eyes rolled and he repeated what he had said to the redhead, albeit more slowly.

“I _said,_ my senile old fuck of a husband and I have an arrangement. He can’t get it up anymore, so to keep me happy, he lets me go out and get fucked by anyone I want, as long as he gets to watch.”

“How... _charitable_ of him...” Sasori murmured, looking over Hidan’s shoulder at the man’s aforementioned spouse, and consequently enough, Chief Financial Officer for their entire company.

“Kakuzu? Charitable? _Please._ He _owes_ me this. I’m giving up the best years of my life to make him look good at these stupid social events. The least he could do is let me have some fun with someone closer to my age.” 

Sasori blanched openly, and swallowed down the dry white wine in his glass in a single gulp. “I don’t understand why me, though.”

“I didn’t pick you tonight. _He_ did...” Hidan gestured to his significant other watching the pair of them intently, the aging man looking imposing and powerful in his perfectly-tailored Gucci suit and carrying a walking cane with a carved ivory handle. His salt-and-pepper hair was tied back with a silk ribbon and his jaw was tight and angular. Despite Kakuzu’s advancing age, he was still a good-looking man, even with the partial glasgow scar trailing from the left of his lip up to his pointed cheekbone. 

Taking advantage of his height difference over the other man to prevent his escape from the situation, Hidan leaned in and whispered lowly in Sasori’s ear, “And I liked what I saw, so I agreed. So, do you want to fuck or not?”

Sasori openly hesitated as he looked around the hotel ballroom at their other co-workers, searching for a familiar face, someone, anyone. He’d even accept the annoying visage of the mailroom clerk, Deidara, at this point. He sighed deep in his throat when he came to the acceptance that this party was full of nothing but executives and higher-ups from different departments. There was no way a single one of his underlings from accounting would be here. “Even if I said no, I doubt you would give me a choice...”

“Damn right I won’t give you a choice, Red,” Hidan grinned widely, grasping onto Sasori by his expensive silk tie and tugging him along. “Come on, let’s pop open a bottle of Dom in my suite and have a little fun together.”

“Ah, that’s...” Sasori reluctantly allowed himself to be led away by the silver-haired man, a light flush mottling his cheeks. 

Watching the two younger men with his bloodshot irises, Kakuzu gave Hidan a knowing look as his spouse garnered his attentions and gave him a cheeky smirk as the pair left the ballroom and walked towards the bank of elevators. The aging man continued sipping at his champagne and resumed his discourse with his personal executive assistant, Konan. He’d give Hidan time to get further _acquainted_ properly before making his appearance.

The second the elevator doors closed, Sasori was pressed up against the reflective surface and kissed hotly. His brown eyes widened as eager fingertips unlaced the windsor knot in his tie and unbuttoned the two top buttons of his dress shirt, exposing the pale column of his throat. Soft pecks were peppered onto his flesh, and accompanied by the slight sting of teeth nipping. Letting out a noise, Sasori pressed his palms flat against Hidan’s muscled chest and created a slight distance between them. “Could you not be so hasty to just jump right into it?”

“You don't get it. I haven't gotten fucked by a hard cock since the convention in Baltimore, and that was back in June. Sure, I get handjobs and blowjays from my hubby, but it really isn't enough. I want to get fucked, and I want to get fucked _hard.”_

A spike of arousal shot towards Sasori’s nether regions at Hidan’s open and frank diatribe. There was something about how honest about his situation he was and vocalizing his needs that the redhead found sexy. Feeling like pushing his luck, he asked the question that had been pervading his thoughts since Hidan propositioned him:

“Do you love him?”

“What kind of motherfucking question is that? _Of course_ I love him. I wouldn't be wearing a fucking ring otherwise.”

“Why stay though if you can’t get what you need?”

“Because Kakuzu loves me too. Enough that he's willing to swallow his own pride and have another guy do what he can’t anymore. Now, do you want to ask anymore questions that _really aren't your fucking business,_ or are we going to do this?” Hidan sneered, narrowing his eyes irritably.

“I think I’ve had my curiosity satisfied,” Sasori parted his lips slightly as he exhaled, and his lids closed over his deep brown eyes as he leaned in and placed his lips upon Hidan’s tentatively. The younger man responded in kind, wrapping an arm around Sasori’s shoulders and bringing him in closer, his free hand digging furiously in the pocket of his tailored Dior Homme suit for a keycard and holding it haphazardly against the reader in the hotel elevator. The button for the penthouse suite lit up and the lift began moving.

Threading his fingers through flagrant red hair, Hidan bit down teasingly on Sasori’s bottom lip, tugging it and releasing it abruptly, the act making the other man’s eyes open and darken. The older executive mimicked Hidan’s actions from earlier, and he grabbed the younger’s tie and used the leverage to lean the taller down to his height as he resumed their steamy liplock headily.

“Hey, you might actually be pretty decent at this...” the 22-year-old managed to breathe out when breaking for oxygen.

“You’ll just have to find out,” Sasori replied with a lilt of his lips into a slightly smug smile. The elevator ‘ding’ed as they reached the penthouse, and the doors slowly opened to unveil the suite in all its grandeur. The redhead let out a low whistle as his tie, still in Hidan’s grip, was looped around his neck and he was lead inside, the soles of their shoes audible against the fine marble flooring as they made their way towards the bedroom.

Relenting his grasp and letting the silk fabric piece drape around Sasori’s shoulders, Hidan walked over to a silver serving tray on the small mahogany table in front of the palatial-sized window, comfortable cushioned chairs with delicate floral carvings in the wood positioned to enjoy the view of downtown and all the bright city lights that flooded the darkened bedroom and created an ambiance of hues of blue. He picked up the bottle of pricey champagne in a chalice full of ice and popped the cork, pouring the frothy golden alcohol into stemmed wine flutes. Exhaling softly, Hidan handed one to Sasori and then turned to look at the scenery outside the suite. “Kakuzu is kind of a cheapskate. I had to all but beg him to book the penthouse suite.”

“He doesn’t look like the type that minds throwing around money...” Sasori said frankly, sipping from the flute of vintage Dom Perignon. 

“Everything is a motherfucking investment to him. Clothes, food, housing, even me. He puts into it what he expects to get in return. That’s why he can be frugal at times... because he doesn’t really place a lot of high hopes in things or in people. Only money. Money makes his world go ‘round, and I’m just the axis that keeps it spinning.”

“What are you going to do when he passes away?”

Hidan shuddered openly and unlaced his tie and unbuttoned his expensive blazer, taking both off and tossing them onto the floor unabashedly. “In our pre-nup and his will, it states explicitly that once he dies, I get everything. The money, the houses, the cars... So I’ll be well taken care of... Fuck, you really ask invasive things... Are you normally so blunt?”

_“Are you?”_ Sasori countered with an arched brow. “You’re the one who so openly declared you wanted to get fucked by a hard cock.”

Hidan threw his head back and laughed, picking up his glass and chugging it down in three swallows, quickly refilling it and gulping it down once more. “Yeah... I guess I fucking am...” he admitted with a wry grin.

The redheaded executive eyed him as he sipped the almond-flavored profile of the champagne, savoring it unlike his soon-to-be lover. “What year is this?”

“1959. Good year,” Hidan murmured, pouring himself one last glass and setting down the bottle and flute once he’d polished it off.

“Very.”

“Kakuzu told me you’re a department head in accounting... you don’t look like a numbers type of guy...”

“This isn’t my true passion.”

“Then tell me about your real one...” Hidan said, unbuttoning his dress shirt and shrugging it slowly off his shoulders. 

As milky white skin was exposed to his gaze, Sasori felt his mouth get dry despite the alcohol he was consuming. His fingertips twitched in anticipation of touching smooth flesh. He mulled over his glass as he took in the scars littered on the expanse of Hidan’s body, most mainly centered around his throat and shoulders. “When Kakuzu and I used to get into it, he was always really rough with me. I miss it,” Hidan explained upon noticing Sasori’s line of vision. “Now, tell me all fucking about what you’d be doing with your life if you didn’t have bills to pay.” 

“I’d be painting. Making art. I always dreamed when I was younger of painting something spectacular and dying and leaving a legacy behind through my work...”

“I fucking knew it, you’re one of those artsy romantic types!” Hidan chortled, toeing off his Italian leather lace-ups and warm woolen socks. “That’s fucking adorable.”

Rolling his eyes, Sasori set down his glass of champagne on the bedside table and gestured Hidan over with a finger, removing his own suit jacket and unbuckling and unzipping off his black chelsea boots and pulling off plain black socks. Placing his hands firmly on Hidan’s hips, Sasori closed the distance between them and their lips met again lustily, the younger of the pair moaning openly as the redhead grasped firmly onto his ass and squeezed a globe through layers of fine fabrics. 

The two became aware of Kakuzu’s presence as the doors to the elevator opened again. The clicking noise of his walking cane meeting the marble was audible as he slowly ambled through the living area and into the bedroom. The financial officer paused and leaned against the doorframe, watching Sasori and Hidan kiss intently with his vetiver green eyes.

Noticing the redhead glance his way, he shook his head and spoke in a harsh baritone, “Akasuna. Don’t pay any attention to me. Focus on Hidan.”

“Yeah, _focus on me,_ Sas...” Hidan echoed with a smirk, his own eyes wandering as his husband situated one of the sitting chairs to face the bed. 

His walking cane was sat inconspicuously on the table, and Kakuzu gingerly sat down on the cushioned seat, reaching into his suit jacket pocket and withdrawing a short black walnut cigarette holder, a hand-rolled, red-papered stick of tobacco being pressed into it and lit with the flick of a plain lighter. 

“I won’t pretend like I understand this... but I won’t complain about it...” Sasori breathed out against Hidan’s lips, enjoying the way the flush of alcohol mottled his cheeks and how visible it was on his stark flesh.

“Just go with it...” the silver-haired male murmured, arching his neck and sighing when Sasori began pressing soft kisses on his skin. 

Kakuzu was silent as he surveyed the two, his facial features illuminating with each inhalation of his cigarette he drew into his tired lungs. He moved the cigarette holder from his lips and exhaled white curling smoke scented sweetly of cloves. 

Hidan’s nimble fingers began unbuttoning the redhead’s dress shirt the rest of the way, and he couldn’t help but smirk after he divested Sasori of it entirely. “Oh, Kakuzu, you picked a good one, baby...” he crooned, running the tip of his index finger along the freckles spotting Sasori’s shoulders and collarbone openly. “Too fucking cute.”

“I told you you would like Sasori...”

“Oh Daddy, I more than like. You better be careful, I might want to keep him...” Hidan looked over his shoulder at Kakuzu and winked.

Rolling his eyes, the older man indulged his spouse’s blatant teasing with the most miniscule of smiles. 

Refocusing his attentions back on Sasori, Hidan sank to his knees in front of him and made a show of unzipping the zipper of his slacks with his teeth. Undoing the button, he tugged the pressed linen and soft cotton boxer-briefs down to Sasori’s thighs insistently, and curled a calloused palm around the redhead’s awakening erection, stroking firmly with a satisfied expression. “Fuck, he even has a nice cock, too... I should have you pick more often, Kakuzu...” he said with a smirk as he bore his magenta eyes into the other man’s sepia brown.

Exhaling harshly as he became rock-hard in the other’s grasp, Sasori let his jaw fall slack and he groaned audibly when the wet warmth of Hidan’s mouth engulfed him eagerly.

“Ish sho fuhhin hawd...” Hidan spoke around the turgid length, hollowing his cheeks and sucking with fervor.

“How is he, ‘Dan?” Kakuzu asked between another inhalation of tobacco.

“Ohh mah hashinnn...” the 22-year-old pulled back briefly. “...He tastes so fucking good. I could suck his dick all night.”

Sasori threaded his fingers through silver locks and tugged insistently, bringing Hidan back to his arousal. “Little less talk, a little more blow.”

“That’s the spirit, Sas,” Hidan smirked, sucking the tip of Sasori’s cock and flicking his tongue along it.

Kakuzu crossed one leg over the other and relaxed his posture from where he sat in the cushioned chair. He frowned when he felt Sasori’s eyes on him again, and he eloquently gestured with his index finger to Hidan. “I won’t tell you again. I have no part in this.”

Relenting under the higher-up’s words, Sasori divested his attentions fully on Hidan. He slowly began thrusting his hips, Hidan moaning from his position on his knees in front of him and tilting his head back slightly to accept Sasori’s cock deep in his throat as his mouth was fucked. “You like feeling this dick in your throat?” he rasped out, giving a rough piston that made the younger’s eyes widen as his jaw was further stretched.

Hidan nodded with a happy expression, and nuzzled soft hairs at the base of Sasori’s length, the alcoholic flush on his cheeks deepening and trailing down his neck and shoulders.

“Play with yourself for me.”

Hidan pulled back from Sasori’s cock with a soft ‘pop’ and unzipped and unbuttoned his visibly-tenting pants, pushing them down to expose his own hardened member. Relaxing and deepthroating the older man again, he began fisting his leaking arousal, using the pad of his thumb to smear his own pre-cum across the tip. 

Humming in approval, Sasori gripped Hidan’s hair tighter and rammed his cock ruthlessly into the man’s mouth, silver brows furrowing and soft lips burning at the friction. He had noted from the scars littered on Hidan’s body that the younger male loved being treated roughly. He would be more than gracious to accommodate that desire.

Yanking him back from his cock by his hair, Sasori used his strength to pull Hidan to his feet. He unceremoniously spun him around and pushed him belly-first onto the thick duvet.

Pressing his length along the curve of Hidan’s ass, Sasori palmed the 22-year-old’s firm, muscled cheeks, parting them but pausing and smirking as he took note of the slickened orifice. “You already prepared yourself, didn’t you?”

Hidan looked over his shoulder with a grin. “I told you I wanted to get fucked by a hard cock tonight.”

“Clearly.”

Grasping himself at the base firmly, Sasori guided the tip of his member to Hidan’s hole, circling it teasingly and drawing out a needy whine from the younger man underneath him.

“Come on, don’t be a tease. _Nobody likes a fucking tease!”_

Pressing the head past the initial ring of muscles, Sasori let out a gasp as Hidan tightened around him as he pushed in. 

“Fuuuuuuck....” Hidan’s back bowed as he was filled. “That’s... _nnh..._ it’s been too long...”

“You poor thing...” Sasori crooned, raking his nails down Hidan’s back and leaving angry red trails, eliciting a deep groan from the man underneath him.

“Fuck youuu....”

“No, Hidan. _Fuck you.”_

Not wanting to waste any time, Sasori began establishing a concise rhythm with his thrusting, Hidan visually seeming to completely melt as he moved his cock in and out, in and out of his willing body.

He was aware of Kakuzu, the man lighting another cigarette and filling the suite with thick clove-scented smoke, but he paid him no regard as the higher-up had requested.

He was more than happy to focus his attentions on Hidan and the way his walls pulsed with vigor around his length, squeezing him deliciously. “It’s... a fucking shame that he doesn’t get to enjoy this sweet ass anymore...”

“Isn’t it...?” the younger breathed out, his exhalations peppered with groans and grunts.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to fuck you hard enough to tide you over until the next mixer...”

“Mmm _fuck yeah._ Do me hard, Sas...”

Sasori responded to the encouragement with harsh pistons, smirking as Hidan buried his face in the duvet to muffle his soft screams of delight. “Do you scream like that for your husband?”

_“Not anymore!”_

Letting out a laugh, the executive continued burying his length inside of Hidan to the hilt, pausing occasionally to move his hips in circular motions, drawing out low whines from the silver-haired piece of glorified arm candy. He picked up the pace again, angling his thrusts to hit the younger’s sweet spot.

He knew he had found it when Hidan violently convulsed underneath him and let out another loud scream.

“So noisy...” Sasori chided teasingly, continuing to hit that same spot over and over, enjoying how Hidan would clench his muscles around his cock with every direct contact to his prostate. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Hidan’s ear, whispering lowly, _“Do you think if he could, he’d be jerking his cock watching me fuck you?”_

Hidan let out a thrilled moan and began moving his ass back to meet the jackhammering of Sasori’s hips, the action making the redhead’s length delve deeper inside of his walls. 

“Yeah, that’s it... fuck yourself on my dick.”

Obediently, the younger man inelegantly continued his motions, Sasori placing his hands on Hidan’s hips and using the momentum to force Hidan back and forth onto his member hard. 

“Yeah, Sas... fucking _do_ me... make me cum for you... come on, I’m so close...”

“You gonna cum for me, baby? Huh?”

_“Fuck yessss....”_

Curling his hand in Hidan’s hair, Sasori pulled him back, Hidan groaning loudly and placing his palms flat on the suite comforter as the force of the 35-year-old’s thrusts nearly made him bounce. 

“Right there, right there, give it to me, _give it to me!”_

_“I’m gonna give you this cock, Hidan...”_

Kakuzu poured himself a glass of Dom in the flute Hidan had used and began sipping at it luxuriously, enjoying the show in front of him. Were he not past his prime, Sasori would have rivaled him in the intensity of his fucking of his spouse. Inwardly, he could not help but feel impressed, and he mentally patted himself on the back for picking such a suitable partner for Hidan to enjoy.

As he sipped at his champagne, Kakuzu used his index finger to plug his ear as his husband’s screams escalated as he approached his orgasm. He all but winced as finally Hidan approached his peak, cumming hard on the pricey floral bedspread. 

The bill for the cleaning would be coming out of his allowance.

Pulling out from Hidan’s ass, Sasori began jerking his cock in frantic tugs, the tightening in his nether regions finally releasing and sending wave after wave of pleasure as he came in quick bursts, his cum landing on pale cheeks unabashedly.

Breathing heavily as he slowly began to come down from his ascension to nirvana, the redhead used his palm to smatter his semen all over Hidan’s firm globes with a satisfied expression. He delivered an open-palmed smack to his rear openly and sighed, pulling up his boxer-briefs and slacks and zipping and buttoning them back up.

“......That was _fucking awesome...”_ Hidan finally warbled out, his face still planted in the duvet.

Sasori leaned over the younger man’s body and pressed a kiss to his shoulder, following it up with a harsh bite. “I enjoyed it.”

“We may have to do this again...” the silver-haired man sat up, scratching his neck with his blunt fingernails with a silly grin on his sex-flushed profile. “You want another drink or something before you head out?”

Leaning over and picking up his dress shirt and tie, Sasori threaded the buttons haphazardly and loosely tucked the tail into his pants. He donned his suit jacket and managed to locate his boots and socks, holding them in one hand as he gave Hidan one last kiss. “I’m good. Thank you, though... for the offer, and ah... for the sex.”

Hidan laughed openly and buried his face in one hand as his cheeks flushed pink with satisfaction. “You are more than welcome. And _thank you,_ too.”

Giving him another gentle smile, Sasori padded out of the bedroom in his bare feet, the marble underneath his soles cold and unrelenting. Rubbing his face, Sasori turned as he heard the rustle of clothes and hushed voices, then the clicking noise of Kakuzu’s walking cane as he appeared in the door frame and approached the redhead slowly.

“Akasuna.”

Sasori pressed the button for the penthouse elevator and raised his eyebrow as he looked at the financial officer. “Hm?”

“I’ve been looking to replace the VP in accounting for a while now. Consider the job yours. We can discuss it further on Monday morning.”

The redhead’s jaw bobbed in a fantastic imitation of a goldfish as he fumbled his words at the news. “With all due respect, what I did for your husband doesn’t warrant a promotion, sir.”

“Let me make it easier for you to understand, then. I had to wait _decades_ for the love of my life to even be born. You made Hidan _happy_ tonight. And when he’s happy, I am... because he’ll _finally cease with his whining and bitching_ long enough for me to get a little peace. So understand something... When I so graciously offer you a position, you fucking accept it and don’t question me. Have I made myself clear?” 

Eyes widening, Sasori nodded his assent. 

“Excellent. Do enjoy the rest of your evening.”

The lift doors spread open, and the executive stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for the ground floor and waiting until the doors closed to let out the sigh he had been holding in. 

He knew he must have looked unsightly. Slinging his silk tie over his neck, he watched transfixed as he descended to the ground floor, taking the opportunity to quickly put his boots and socks back on. He was returned to the same bank of elevators and stepped out, letting out a noise as he nearly ran into another body. “I beg your pardon.”

“Sasori, are you quite all right?”

The soft tenor belonging to Itachi Uchiha, the head of Human Resources, met his ears.

“Ah, yeah. Just a little too much to drink is all...” he said with a guilty smile.

“Open bar too much to resist, isn’t it?” the raven mused with a wry grin.

“For sure.”

“Just get home safely,” Itachi finished, stepping to the side and letting Sasori exit the lift.

“Of course. Have a good night, Itachi.”

“You as well, Sasori. Take care.”

Ruffling his hair, the redhead shook his head in amusement as he traversed through the hotel and out through the revolving doors.

As he hailed a taxi, he couldn’t help but think that it had definitely been the most _stimulating_ company event he’d been forced to attend.


End file.
